


Carnival

by Sasygigi



Series: Dream [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Carnival, Children, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: ( The game is different, one part is for joker, Bruce, Jim, and the end)After confronting the beast in the maze, joker and Bruce thought they're luck had blossomed.However, the beast decides to add one more person into their game.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne, John Constantine/Bruce Wayne, John Constantine/Bruce wayne/ Jim Gordon/ Joker (DCU), Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Dream [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912039
Kudos: 2





	1. Joker

"Please don't take me to arkham"I pleaded"I don't want the beast to get me"

"Relax joker, I'm not, you may be a lunatic, but there s no way in hell I'm gonna let the beast touch you"

" I'm scared, he said that this wasn't over"I cried

"I know he did, but we'll just do the same as last time and we'll keep doing it until he gets bored with us and moves on"

"Okay"

Together we put the glasses on and drafted off to sleep.

*********************************************

When I woke up, we were in some carnival. There were rides, and games everywhere. It wasn't like the other dreams all.

"Stay close to me joker, the beast can be anywhere"

"Hello boys"a familiar voice said behind us

Frightened I turned around to find the beast smirking at us.

" You!! "Bruce growled

" miss me"

"Not even for a second you creep"He snapped

" Aw, but that's a shame, however I'm not here to fight tonight, I just wanted to introduce you to a friend"

"A friend?" I said raising my eyebrow

"Yes, now come out dear, your new friends want to speak with you"

"What the neck is going on here, and what friends are you talking about mister" someone said

Out came a boy looking pretty lost and confused, but then gasped in awe of the carnival he was in.

"Wow, this is so cool!" he giggled"...Oh, hello, my name is Jim, what's yours? "

"Jim what are you doing here!?" Bruce screamed

"Huh, I don't understand"

"Jim, it's me, Bruce!"

"...What?"

" Yes, and that's joker! "He said pointing at me

" It is, oh I didn't recognize you, I guess that's what the shadow meant when he said familiar faces"he chuckled "Why are you two so frightened, let's have some fun"

"Jim, that shadow is not your friend!"

" He isn't, he seemed nice to me"

"No he's not, he's a monster!" I screamed

"Right..."

" he's telling the truth"Bruce said"That man is the beast, and he's far from nice, he brought you here because he wants you"

"Wants me, why?"

" Because he's a pedophile, and he was us for his own sexual gain! "

His eyes instantly widened.

"....WHAT!!?"

" Oh well, guess my cover has been blown, but then again, you all will be mine soon enough"the beast chuckled devilishly

"You sick fuck!" Jim growled "What even are you!?"

"Geez, you act like you never knew of me, I mean I haunt under your bed every night"

" That was you!? "

"Yep, however scaring children it not my forte, and since you three are riddled with suffering then that means I can have you all to myself"

His giggled filled the air.

"Now, how about we have some fun, maybe on the roller coaster maybe, and I know you love roller coasters, don't you kids?"

"You must be out of your mind if we think we're gonna play your game!" I snapped

"Oh Jack, you're already playing my game, and as long as you are in this world, your fate is in my hands"he smirked"Now, about that ride"

With a snap of his fingers we we're taken on the carts of the roller coaster, strapped down from our chests with the beast sitting right in the middle.

"Uh, why is the middle seat empty!?" Jim screamed

"That's because the beast is sitting there"Bruce groaned"you can't see him because you don't have the glasses, but we can"

Jim still looked very confused. I couldn't blame the commissioner. It was and strange and scarring thing for all of us.

"Now, let's begin shall we!" The beast chuckled "Let the fun begin... **And the end of your resistance** "

Just as soon at the ride began, the only thing I could do was scream


	2. Bruce

It was a ride from hell, the sounds of Joker's screams filling my ears, the cackle from that demented demon's mouth, and poor Jim having to see it all, I nearly wanted to cry.

But I needed to be strong.

For all three of us.

Finally after what it seems to be forever, the ride ended. We were now in front of some house in the middle of the forest.

"We're home"the beast chuckled devilishly" Follow me boys, our destination is here"

The restraints were taken off, finally letting us have some times to breath, and we hesitantly followed th beast over to the house.

"I've never seen joker like this before" Jim gasped"The beast must be very scary"

"Yes, he is"I said

We went into the house, where inside was way worse than out. There are pictures filled with naked boys and things that even a child would scream at. Joker was sure terrified, while him just felt disgusted.

I didn't blame neither of them at all.

" I wanna go home"joker cried

"Aw, but You're already home"the beast smirked" Now follow me, and we can go have some... "

He froze for a second and then chuckled.

"Looks like it's your time, maybe tonight we'll deal with this, see you then"

Suddenly everything went black.

And we were in my room again.

Talk about saved by the bell.

The next thing I knew I got a call from Jim.

He talked about some odd dream he had and we were in it.

I told him the truth, and told him to come to my place so I can give him the special glasses from john.

But one thing I was still confused about.

Why was him out on it this mess?

Is it possible that his soul is also a child as well?


	3. Jim

And to think joker wasn't much of a problem. Now we have to deal with a monster who wants to do horrible things to us.

Batman made it clear to me that I should not tell anyone about this, not even my daughter.

Saying that if did the beast might take it to his advantage.

I hate this.

I hate having the been in that dream again.

And be violated by that Bastard.

I wanna throw up now

********************************************

"John, you must find a way to stop him"Batman demanded

" That beast is getting stronger and stronger and day! "I screamed

" And we even saw his house"Joker whimpered

I don't know why, but for some odd reason I felt sorry for the clown. Maybe even I don't wish that to any criminal at all, not even a lunatic like him.

"Hmm, he getting more cunning than I thought"John sighed"Looks like we're gonna have to do something risky"

"Risky, do we really think we care about that, I just want that beast to leave us alone!" I shouted

"I see, Alright, in order to stop this creature, I'll have to do something I promised myself not to"

"And what is that"Batman asked

" ...I'm going in"he said"Into the dream realm, it's the only way to stop him"


	4. The end

That night, John invited the men into the house of mystery for a plan that will stop the beast from getting them in the carnival dream. He had them in beds in a big circle with one for him in the middle. He placed his spell books on the bed and took out some special powder to put them to sleep.

Once they are out of it, he closed his eyes and thought of his host horrific childhood memory, and how the beast sensed it and preyed on him, he chanted a few words before tears fell from his eyes and said.

"Alright you bloody Bastard, come and get me!"

He put the sleeping powder on himself and drifted off the sleep.

******************************************************

As soon as he woke up in to the dream realm, he saw the others huddling together waiting for him to wake up. He was once again a child but still had his determination in check.

"Alright, now that we're all here, we need to call the beast"

"What!?"Jim screamed

" Are you crazy!? "joker shouted"I don't want that creep going near me!"

" We don't have a choice joker"Bruce yelled"It's either do it or we'll never get out of this dream. "

"Exactly, now follow my lead"

John looked up at the blank sky and let out a noise too familiar to all three of them.

"What are your doing!?" Jim screamed

"Luring him, he won't come unless we are terrified or turned on, he only cares about fear and sexual gain, so In order to get him we'll have to make him believe that we're consenting"

"Oh for Pete's sake"

" it's the only way, unless you want to actually become his pets"

He growled in disgust of it, but then had no other choice but the join him. So this Bruce and Joker.

"Uh, hello...daddy"joker tried to say in a cute voice" We learned our lesson, we want you! "

Deep in he wanted to scream and cry all over again.

"Come on mister, don't tell you got bored of us already" jim giggled

"Yeah, it would be a waste to not have us innocent, consenting....boys"Bruce said trying his bed not the gagged from that statement.

Good thing he was good at acting.

" Daddy, remember me, I got sure remember you, I miss you"John smiled"Please come get us! "

"DADDY!" they moaned

Suddenly they heard chuckling.

It was him.

"My my, what good little boys, finally listening to daddy"

He appeared in front of him smirking devilishly at them. Jim was surprised to find out that this beast actually looked like a handsome man, but then remembered how much of a sick fuck he was.

"Oh, and I most certainly remember you John" he smirked"Now I have all of you too myself, so how about we begin our little love session now"

With a snap of his fingers they are taken into the bedroom, that same bedroom they were in when Bruce and Joker nearly drowned from.

"Now who shall I take first?"

" take me daddy! "John smiled"I want to go first"

"So desperate, Alright I'll take you first"

Using his tentacles he pinned him in the bed while the other huddled in a corner. He leaned over to take off his clothes when John said...

"Daddy, can I say something first?"

" Sure, what is it darling"

His smile faded.

"You won't be touching any of us you sick freak!"

He chanted some words and caused the beast to be slammed into the wall. They poor boys assumed that eh beast would be angry and try to catch them, but to their dismay he just smirked.

"Ah, I knew it was all fake, but it was enjoyable seeing you all try to lure me, I felt hard from it"

"Why you!!!!!!!" Jim roared

"Enough, he doesn't care"John sighed

" Exactly, however thanks to that spell I can' t touch you...for now, see you in you next dreams boys, and now that you John have went into the dream realm, that means that you will be my target as well, even with you magic, you will never be able to stop me"

"I have beaten Gods before, what makes you think I can't stop you"

He chuckled.

"Because in the end I know how you all think, believe it or not I know you more than anyone else, I'm in your head, I know everything you feel, hate and love, so no matter what you try to do, in the end...I'll make Sure you all submit to me, and call me daddy for all of eternity."

"Over my dead body!" Bruce growled

"We'll see about that Bruce, see you in your dreams my beloved pets, Tata!"

Everything turned into a bright light and suddenly they all woke up in the bedroom.

They dream was over.

"John what did he meant that he knew everything about us?" Bruce asked

"He knows everything about us Bruce, even our darkest secrets, and would use it to his advantage, and he was not wrong about earlier, soon we'll all become his pets"

"Then what do we do!?" Joker shrieked

"We fight to make sure that doesn't happen!" he said"Don't worry everyone, no matter what the beast throws at us, we won't let him win, got it! "

They nodded.

"Good, so until this mess is resolved, you'll have to stay in here"

"But why? "Jim wondered

"Because the beast is getting too strong, he'll entry to manipulate us making it easier to make us fall into his clutches, as long as we stay in here the beast cannot get us outside of our dreams"

"I'll call Richard and the others to take my place for a while"Bruce said

" And I'll just have tell my daughter that I'm going on vacation "Jim sighed

"Harley Wil be fine without me"joker said

"Good"John said

He got off the bed and headed to the door.

"So, hungry, since you're all gonna stay here then we might as well have breakfast" he smiled"I hope you like eggs"

*****************************************************

Meanwhile in the ddream realm, the beast watched as they are breakfast together in the house of mystery. He smirked from it, and slowly took of his pants.

"My boys, such cuties"

He took out his penis and began to stroke it hard.

"Oh I just wish I can touch you, not like I can't even if you 're in the house or not, but I'll play your game"

He moaned softly.

"But soon you'll be mine, and once you are, you're gonna love what I have in store for you"

With a loud moan he came.

"I just need to play a little more dirty this time"

With a sinister smile, he closed the portal from the mirror and pulled his pants up, before heading out of the bedroom and poor his next stage in the plan.

Getting into their heads.


End file.
